nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Titan AS-V.1
The Titan AS-V.1 is an air system vessel Nerf blaster that was released in 2003 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged in the Unity Power System and the Titan ASV-1 & Scout IX-3 Set. Details The Titan is a large air-powered blaster that fires Mega Missiles. It has an integrated sight on the top of the blaster, as well as a rotatable pressure gauge to indicate how much air the blaster is storing. It has a large pump at the back which is intended to be used like a foot pump. It also features an attachment point for the N-Strike Hornet AS-6, located at the bottom of the handle, which allows control of the Hornet's firing trigger. It also automatically fills up the Hornet's air tank whenever the Titan is pumped. The forward trigger activates the Hornet's burst-fire function and will not fire the Titan's missile. Due to its inverse tactical rail, some blasters can be attached to the Titan. These blasters won't be able to be fired from the button on the side though, as the only blaster that can is the N-Strike Scout IX-3. History Due to the popularity of the Titan, it was re-released by itself in 2004 under the Action Blasters series as the Big Bad Titan, and in the Titan ASV-1 & Scout IX-3 Set as the Titan ASV-1. In 2008, it was re-released with the Hulk Abomination Blaster as the Mega Missile Launcher. It was re-released again under the N-Strike series in 2010 as the Titan AS-V1. It was spiritually succeeded in 2015 by the ThunderBlast. Modification The Titan is very popular for modification; if modified, it can cause bruises if shot from a short distance. Hence, it is advised that the Titan is not fired at close range to anyone. If indoors, it has some potential to break fragile items such as glass, porcelain, etc., as the projectile will be traveling at high velocity thanks to. If the Titan is modified to shoot Micro Darts, it can fire over one hundred feet and up to three or four hundred feet if the over pressure valve is plugged. The most common way of doing this is by taking off the original barrel it comes with, hack-sawing the safety cap off, and putting PVC pipes or dart adapters in. Reloading and firing To reload the Titan, load a Mega Missile on to the muzzle. Pump the blaster twenty times for maximum firing range and power. Pull the main trigger to fire the Mega Missile. Trivia *The Titan shares similarities with the 1994 Mattel Ultimator, an air-powered missile launcher-style blaster. *The Titan is commonly banned from Nerf wars, especially if it is modified to fire Micro Darts, because of its superior range and power, as well as the possibility of hurting people at short ranges. *The Titan is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike. *It is the only Nerf blaster to date to be compatible with the Mega Missile. *It is also the only blaster that can be attached to the Hornet. *The long orange barrel that the missile is fired from can be removed if twisted to the left. *The Titan is known as the Titan ASV-1 on the packaging for the Titan ASV-1 & Scout IX-3 Set. Gallery TitanScoutPack.png|The packaging for the Titan ASV-1 & Scout IX-3 set. TitanInternals.jpg|The Titan AS-V.1's internals. External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Re-released blasters Category:Missile blasters Category:Air-powered blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Blasters with inverse tactical rails Category:Discontinued blasters